<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a shell shard by Hairy_Liopleurodon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854456">Just a shell shard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairy_Liopleurodon/pseuds/Hairy_Liopleurodon'>Hairy_Liopleurodon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Beach, Fluff, High School, M/M, Modern Setting, Pining, everyone is at least mentioned - Freeform, hinted Beaujester relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairy_Liopleurodon/pseuds/Hairy_Liopleurodon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nein spends the day at the beach, and Fjord realizes something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caduceus Clay/Fjord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a shell shard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the first day of summer vacation, and the Nein had decided to have a trip to the beach to celebrate. Despite it being saturday, they all woke up early and took the bus to the sea, happily chatting during the whole trip, or at least not being as stoic as usual. When they arrive, Jester, Beau and Molly immediately run into the water, not even taking off their clothes, leaving the others to set up their spot. Veth follows Caleb around, commenting on how she hates water and they won’t manage to convince her to go in this time. She grimaces when she sees her best friend getting ready to go in the water himself. The more responsible members of the group try to stay on task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s pretty difficult for Fjord. He always loved the sea, and he feels like it has been an eternity since he has breathed the salty air and heard the waves. He knows it hasn’t been a year. But it’s still too much for someone who grew up close to the water. As he helps Yasha, he keeps glancing at the blue surface. At one point he gets lost in his contemplation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go swim.” he hears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, no, let me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cad can help me. Go take a dive, you obviously need it.” Yasha says as she lays a second giant piece of cloth on the sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles, takes off his t-shirt and his sandals, and runs to his other friends, already playing in the water like kids. He dives in, swimming as deep under the surface as he can for a minute then goes up. As he breaks the surface and takes a deep breathe he hears Jester and Molly cheering on him. Without realizing it he did go pretty far. He slowly goes closer to them, where he can stand with his head just above water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked like a mermaid back there!” the blue tiefling says, a huge smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A weird mermaid.” he answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on man, just take the compliment.” Molly hits the water with his hand so it splashes on Fjord’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the playful grin on the half-orc’s face, he regrets his action and tries to go away, but he is pushed under the water before he can get too far. A fierce battle follows, encouraged by Jester and Beau on the side. When they finally calm down, they notice Caleb silently floating not too far and they decide to pull a joke on him. It doesn’t go very well, and they can hear Veth getting angry from the shore, telling them to leave her boy alone.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the day they all are exhausted, sitting or laying on the sand or on the cloths put down by Yasha. Fjord can hear Jester humming while she draws in her sketchbook, Beau curled by her side, an arm on the tiefling’s lap. Behind him Veth is trying to brush Caleb’s hair while he reads. According to her curses, she is having a hard time. Molly is asleep on top of Yasha, who seems to be sleeping as well. He realizes he doesn’t see Caduceus and sits straight up, searching for him on the shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs in relief when he finally sees him. The firbolg is just standing, not too far, his feet in the water, holding his straw hat as he looks around. Fjord didn’t make any comment earlier, but he likes the dress his friend is wearing. The cut is simple, the cotton fabric is white with light pink patterns, and he looks very nice with it. In addition to the straw hat, the sky fading to its sunset colors and the beach setting, he is a sight for sore eyes. It’s not the first time he has this kind of thoughts. It happens, every once in a while, but he never says anything. Well, he used to, but not anymore. He never had an issue complimenting the others, but for some reason he can’t act the same with Caduceus. He never really thought about it. He keeps looking at the firbolg, wondering if he is ‘talking’ with his goddess, taking advantage of the calm. When he turns his head to Fjord and smiles, the half-orc’s heart skips a beat. They wave at each other as he feels his cheeks getting hotter. He hopes it’s not too noticeable. Wait, why is he flustered? A friend smiled at him. No big deal. It’s the Nein, they all smile at each other all the time. He glances in Caduceus’ direction again, seeing he is looking for something in the sand. He wraps his arms around his knees, lays his head on his arms and keeps watching. He feels both very calm and very nervous. He hides his face in his arms and tries to recollect himself. After a few minutes he ears steps in the sand getting closer, and someone pokes the top of his head. He looks up and his sleepy eyes meet a gentle pink gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there…” Caduceus softly says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey... “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hands him a big shell shard. The exterior part is grey and dull, but the interior side is pearly and it shines a bit as he turns it in his hand. It is a pretty thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to steal your catch phrase, but this is nice.” Fjord jokes, giving it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could look for a bigger one tomorrow if you want? I’m pretty sure we can find something prettier at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I like this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...what’s so special about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found it after waving at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord blushes and his mind goes blank for a second. He feels his heart racing in his chest, and he tries to keep calm or at least neutral. He knows it’s useless to pretend anything in front of Caduceus, but still. His friend sits next to him and holds the shell piece in front of him, admiring its shimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmh-mmh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand how that works, but okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you looking at me, by the way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord’s heart skips a beat and his immediate reflex to hide his blush getting darker is to turn away and burst into a cough. In the process he wakes up Beau, who throws her beach towel at him, muttering something before going back to cuddling Jester. The blue tiefling laughs and lets her hand run in her hair. The half-orc takes a second to catch his breath, and when he faces Caduceus again, he is handing him a can of soda, smiling. If he didn’t knew any better he’d think he saw a blush under the grey fur. He drinks a bit of his soda, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn’t sound suspicious, at least something not far enough from the truth to be seen as a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was looking in that direction, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at me directly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at you directly.” he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...sometimes you are terrible at lying, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t know what you mean.” he mutters, avoiding his eyes, and he hears him laugh softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their gazes meet again and for a minute time seems to stop. Fjord’s thoughts get louder and louder in his head, hesitating between backing away, not moving or leaning closer. He freezes completely, his face getting redder and hotter. Caduceus is the first breaking eye contact, his attention drawn to something else. It’s Veth, shyly taking off her giant t-shirt and talking with Jester. The halfling addresses them directly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won, fuckers, I’m gonna try!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s the spirit!” Jester stands up, to Beau’s protest. “Cad, you coming with us? You didn’t swim today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not.” he stands up and starts taking off his dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fjord, you coming too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...no, I think I’m gonna stay here. Have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hides his face against his knee. What was that. What the fuck was that. Time stopping as you look into someone’s eyes? Sounds like something he could find in one of Jester’s novels. He takes deep breaths. He probably spent too much time in the sun, the heat is stopping him from thinking correctly. Simple explanation. Someone pokes his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you keep an eye on my things?” Caduceus asks with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” he puts his hand on his shoulder for a second before joining Veth and Jester, already nearby the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm sensation stays on his skin, as if the contact was not broken yet. Fjord takes a look at what was left next to him. The shell shard shining on the border of the straw hat, and the dress neatly folded under it. He turns to his three friends. Veth is holding the two others’ hands as she gets deeper in the water, speaking very loudly about how she really doesn’t like this, getting laughs as an answer. He shakes his head when he notices he especially looks at Caduceus. The firbolg’s smile is warm, and he really tries to help his small friend getting used to the water, while the tiefling is being more mischievous than helpful. His tall and thin frame contrasting with the others, as well as his paler colors… Fjord lays down and decides to take a nap, or at least not move until they pack up to go to the motel. He tries to chase away the images of his friend. He doesn’t want to think about him. Or about the butterflies he has been feeling in his stomach. And yet, the pieces slowly click together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now he feels dumb for not understanding sooner.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this image in my mind of Caduceus, feet in the water, in the sunset, and all of that... and before I knew it I had written more than 1,500 words to explain this image. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Let me know by leaving kudos and/or comment, as you please ^^</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584641">Cosmos Mariner</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairy_Liopleurodon/pseuds/Hairy_Liopleurodon">Hairy_Liopleurodon</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>